The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave plant, x Mangave ‘Painted Desert’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between a proprietary unnamed selection of Agave nizandensis (not patented) as the female or seed parent times and x Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed Jul. 10, 2014 and seeds were harvested and sown later the following autumn. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was referred to by the code 14-171-8. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual propagation by tissue culture and basal offsets has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.